


Viggo/Hiccup: "I Do" Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup agrees to marry Viggo to end the war with the Dragon Hunters.





	Viggo/Hiccup: "I Do" Kiss

So this was how the war between Berk and the Dragon Hunters was supposed to end… with a marriage. Hiccup didn’t like it, and his father liked it even less than he did, but Hiccup was willing to do it if it meant the end to death and bloodshed. He’d seen too many innocent people fall under the sword of war, and he was willing to do whatever he had to to save them from that.

And that meant marrying Viggo.

They stood across from each other in the Mead Hall, in front of Stoick’s throne. He was not sitting in it, however, was sitting with the people that had crowded the hall. It would have been improper for him to sit in his throne while his heir was marrying another chief. What was that going to make Hiccup? A chief? Merely a consort? He didn’t know. He looked at Viggo, wondering if he could ask afterwards.

Viggo was close to beaming. Of course he was. He’d wanted Hiccup from the very start of his war, his attraction growing into real affection, and now he was getting him.

Hiccup wanted nothing to do with him.

Gothi wrapped their clasped hands in the ornate sash that bound them together in the eyes of the people and the gods. Being unable to speak, she made a gesture over it, making the binding complete.

But there was just one more thing they had to do…

Hiccup inhaled deeply, unsure if he had the ability to move forward. Viggo was already doing it. He might as well meet him in the middle, which was what this marriage was doing.

So he did, leaning forward. They hesitated before they pressed their lips together, and the hall was deathly silent. Hiccup didn’t know what reaction this would get, if it would just continue to be silent, or if there would be applause. He expected applause. Not for the kiss or the marriage itself, but because the kiss would signal the end of the war.

Their lips touched, and Hiccup realized that he’d never kissed a man before. The only person he’d ever kissed was Astrid, and this was very different from Astrid. Viggo’s mouth felt different, and his beard pressed against his skin, prickling in some places. There was restrained passion behind Viggo’s movements, something that he was most certainly going to save for later. Despite how long he’d wanted him for, the kiss was surprisingly gentle, but Hiccup could feel the heat behind it, could understand what he would be in for later during their… consummation. Luckily, no one had to watch. Merely the removal of the laurels they both wore from each other was enough for the people of Berk. Good. If that had to happen at all, Hiccup just wanted that to happen in private.

They pulled away, and for a second, there was no sound. Then clapping started up, slow and light at first, but then growing louder.

Viggo smiled at Hiccup.

“Thank you for this, my dear Hiccup.”

Hiccup glowered. “I didn’t do it for you.”


End file.
